Green-eyed Emma
by millerax.lay.9
Summary: Jealous Emma, it basically says it all. I really thought this was going to be a one-shot but it looks like all of you who already like this story, will get a lot more than a one-shot! Yay? Oh and it's slow burn Swan Queen, like really really really slow! It also starts off as Red Queen, if you don't like that, then don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

**Green-eyed Emma**

When Emma saw someone sneaking out of the Mayor's house, her first thought was Regina hurt so she slowly approached the driveway to the mansion. As the person was coming out of the driveway, she hit them in the gut with her weapon. The person gave a familiar "oomph" as they fell to the ground. When they looked up she was surprised to see it was Graham that was sneaking out of the Mayor's house.

"This is volunteering" she asked in disbelief.

"Plan's changed, Regina needed me to" he said, a little winded from her blow.

"Sleep with her?" she said cutting him off, her voice letting show the betrayal she felt.

"No" he said finally looking up at her.

"Then, why were you" she paused for breath "sneaking out the window" she asked looking hurt.

"Because, ah, she didn't want Henry to know" he said looking ashamed.

"You did this with Henry in the house" she said disbelief colouring her voice. She would never have thought Regina would do something like that with Henry in the house.

"He's sleeping, he doesn't know" he said a little disorientated.

"Oh my god, I wish I was Henry right now. This is disgusting" she said.

She felt like she could be sick, just imaging his hands on Regina touching her like Emma wanted to. She could only just stop her fist from punching Graham in the face, even if he was her boss. She could feel her hearting breaking into a billion pieces right then.

"I really do work at an animal shelter" she heard him say.

She looked over at him, threw him the keys to the police car and said "You can finish my shift, and I'm done working nights".

With that she walked away with the broken pieces of her heart on the ground and she didn't look back. She willed herself not to cry over something she never had a chance at in the first place. She walked away from the place she wished was home. She not only walked away from Graham, she walked away from the woman who held her heart in her hands without even knowing it.

….

She walked through the door, not expecting to see Graham on the other side. She stopped for a second, too shocked to move but then Ruby asked her "Emma, what can I get you".

"Nothing" she relied looking away from Graham and walking to the exit.

She was almost to the door when a dart sailed through the air and landed right next to her head, missing her by an inch.

She snapped her head around with a "what the hell" already moving pass her lips. She locked her eyes on Graham and glared at him.

"You could have hit me" she snapped.

"I never miss" he said throwing his hands in an 'I don't care' kind of way.

She folded her arms over her chest as she watched him walk up to her, leaving Sidney holding the 20 dollar bill in his hand.

"You've been avoiding me, since last night when you saw me" he said.

"Leaving the Mayor. I haven't been avoiding you Graham, I just have no interest in having this conversation. It's your life, I really don't care" she said looking him in the eyes and then leaving.

"If you don't care, then why are you so upset" he yelled out following her outside.

"I'm not upset" she said, trying to get him to leave her alone.

"If that were true, you'd be at the bar with me having a drink and not running away" he said coming to stand in front of her.

"It's none of my business, really" she said walking around him.

He sighed and said in a desperate voice "but can we please talk about this, I need you to understand".

"Why" she said coming to a stop.

"I don't know, maybe so I can understand" he said confusing her even more.

"You need analysis, go talk to Archie" she said waving her hand in the other direction she was going.

"I wanna talk to you" he said.

"Well your bad judgement is your problem, not mine" she said going to walk away.

"You don't know what it's like with her, I don't feel anything, can you understand that" he said in desperation walking in front of her with his face in her direction.

"Bad relationship, yeah I understand a bad relationship, I just don't wanna talk about yours" she said turning to cross the road to get away from him.

"But I know you and Regina have your own issues and I should have told you about this before you took the job" he said trying to explain.

"Yeah why the secrecy. We're all adults, you can do whatever you want" she said finally turning to face him her anger showing in her eyes.

"I didn't want you to look at me the way you are now" he admitted sadly.

"Why do you care how I look at you" she asked.

"Because" he said.

"What" she asked him finally having enough with him.

He stood silent for a while and then leaned forward and kissed her. His hands held her face so she couldn't turn her head away from him. She pushed him away and yelled "what the hell was that" at him.

"Did you see that" he asked breathing harshly.

"What have you been drinking? That was way over the line" she said staying at least two feet away from him.

"I'm sorry, I just" he said before she cut him off.

"What, you what" she asked.

"I need to feel to something" he said.

"Listen to me, Graham, you are drunk and full of regret, I get it. But whatever it is you are looking to feel, I can tell you one thing. You're not getting it with me" she said before finally walking away from him.

…

She looks at the flowers on the table and feels disgusted at the kiss Graham stole.

"Really" she sighs before grabbing them and chucking them in the bin.

Mary Margret comes running up to her.

"Ooh, wait, what are you doing" she asks.

"If Graham thinks flowers will work on me" she says leaving the rest of her sentence for MM to figure out.

She walks over to the coat rack to grab her jacket.

"No, those, were mine" Mary Margret says a little sadly.

"Oh" she says turning around with the jacket in hand. "From David" Emma asks as she puts the jacket on.

"No, Uh, Doctor Wale" MM says.

"Why would Doctor Wale" she asks.

MM gives her a look and then suddenly she gets it.

"Are you serious" she asks in disbelief.

"I know, it's a disaster" MM says putting the books down on the table.

"No, that's, amazing" she says wide-eyed "you're getting over David".

"First of all there's nothing to get over and second of all it's just a one night stand" she says pointing her finger at Emma and then getting her coffee.

"Not according to those flowers" Emma says getting the juice out of the fridge.

"Yeah, maybe, I shouldn't have called him" MM says.

"Oh my god, you called him" Emma lets out a small laugh with a smile coming up to grace her face "that is definitely not a one stand".

"Well, ok, I'm still learning. I've never had one before" Mary Margret says turning to give Emma a sheepish smile "I feel guilty" she says her smile turning into a frown.

"What, there's nothing wrong with what you did, trust me" Emma turning to look at her "one nighters are as far as I ever go".

"Well, yeah, but that's because you're" MM says before stopping completely.

"It's because I'm what" Emma says giving her a look that said 'be careful'.

"Never mind" Mary Margret says turning back to her drink.

"No, tell me, what do I do" Emma says daring her.

"You're just protecting yourself" MM gives Emma a reassuring look "with that wall you put up".

"Just because I don't get emotional over men" Emma starts.

"Uh you don't get emotional over men? The floral abuse tells a different story". Mary Margret looks at Emma who is putting the juice back in the fridge.

"What story is that?"

"The one that's obvious to everyone, except apparently you. That you have feelings for Graham" she says looking like she finally figured out the puzzle piece.

"Come on" Emma says looking like she didn't believe this was happening "I can't listen to this anymore, you're being childish. I'm going out".

Emma left Mary Margret smiling smugly. She hopped in her bug and drove over to Granny's where she was meeting Henry for lunch.

….


	2. Chapter 2

When Emma walked into Granny's her, breath caught and her heart speeded up. Regina was sitting across from Henry in a black pencil skirt, a white blouse with two buttons undone, her black high heels and her head was thrown back in uncontrollable laughter. Both Regina and the kid were laughing and smiling at each other like the family they were. Ever since Henry had learned Emma was in love with his mother, he had started acting differently around his adoptive mother. He once told her "Emma, that's it, you destroy evil but you save The Queen FROM evil".

"Hey, what's got you two laughing?"

"Just something Henry said, Miss Swan" and when she turned that smile on her, Emma was a puddle in Regina's hands.

"Oh, ok"

"I should be going, after all it's your time with our son"

"No, mom, please stay" and he even put on his puppy dog face.

"I'm sorry, Henry, I wish I could but I have to work. And you should be in school" Regina said with a sharp look directed at me.

"Ok, but we'll see you later right, mom"

"Of course, Henry"

Emma couldn't help it, she stared at Regina's ass when she walked away. Henry's finger's clicking in front of her face brought her back to the here and now.

"You know if you stare at my mom any longer, she might figure it out" Henry was laughing loud enough to attract weird looks from the other patrons.

"Shh, kid, this whole thing I have for your mom is a secret"

"Don't worry ma, I can keep a secret. Just because I'm Snow White's grandson doesn't mean I can't keep a secret"

"Kid, I thought you were done with that Evil Queen shit about your mom"

"Ma, I'm not saying she's the Evil Queen anymore, just that all the rest is true. You just have to kiss my mom but it has to be True Love's kiss, that way it'll break the curse and we'll have our happily ever after"

"Sure kid"

"You don't believe me, do you?"

"Not really, Henry"

"Fine then. But I'm still allowed to help with Operation Swan Queen, right?"

"Yes, Henry, you can still help"

"Good because I have an idea"

"What are you up to, Henry?" Emma asked eyeing her son suspiciously.

"Nothing" Henry had a certain gleam in his eye.

"Henry!"

"Ma, nothing will go wrong, I promise. I just want you and mum to be together and for the curse to be broken. I know I hurt mum, telling her she wasn't my real mother and saying I hated her. I wanna make up for it" Henry said, his eyes going shinny at the thought of all the hurt he put his mother through.

"Henry, you don't have to make up for it. Your mother has forgiven you, she loves you" Emma said, turning Henry to face her.

"Fine, then think about this. I don't like Graham, he tries too hard and sometimes I hear them fighting at night"

"What! He hasn't hurt her, has he?" Emma asked, panicking slightly.

"No, not like that, they just yell all the time"

"That's still not good" Emma pointed out.

"Yeah, they're not even a real couple"

"Anyway, I gotta get you back to school before lunch finishes. Mary Margret will kill me if you're late again" Emma said, pulling Henry out the dinner before he could finish his hot chocolate.

….

"How was school?" Emma asked as she picked Henry up in the afternoon, walking him to the bug.

"It was alright. We didn't really do anything interesting so I read a couple of books" Henry said, shrugging and jumping in the car.

"Did you want to go straight home or hang out with me for a while?" Emma asked as she started the car and drove out the parking lot.

"Can we go get some ice cream?" Henry asked with a bright smile.

"Sure kid" Emma smiled back at the joy in her son's face.

When they got to the shop, Emma laughed when Henry ran out of the car and into the shop already getting his ice cream. Emma walked over, picked hers, paid for them and then she and Henry went for a walk to the park.

"Are you sure mum won't mind?" Henry asked, licking his chocolate ice cream.

"I actually didn't ask her" Emma said sheepishly.

"For someone who's in love with my mum, you sure like defying her" Henry chuckled, bumping his ice cream getting some on his nose.

"Ok, ok, I'll ring your mum now" Emma said, pulling out her phone for proof.

Henry rolled his eyes at the antics of his birth mother when he heard the phone ringing. It stopped and started again, an again. Henry looked up at his birth mother, confused. Emma was staring intently at the phone in her hands, she didn't even notice her ice cream dripping.

"Ma?"

"She's not picking up" Emma said, though it sounded as if she were talking to herself.

"So?" Henry didn't know why Emma was getting so upset his mom wasn't answering her.

"So, she always picks up!" she sounded annoyed that Henry even had to ask.

"Uh, no, she doesn't. Sometimes mums too busy with paperwork" Henry shrugged, not really thinking it wasn't such big deal Emma was making it out to be.

"I, I guess you're right, she might be too busy" Emma said, still sounding a little confused.

Her brows were drawn together in confusion, she kept bitting her lip, her intense emerald gaze never leaving the phone while the walked and by now her double choc ice cream was melting so fast that it looked like it would fall off any minute.

"MA, your ice cream is melting" Henry said, a little annoyed.

"Shite" Emma said, walking quickly over to a nearby bin and dumping her ice cream in it with a tiny longing glance towards the now melted ice cream.

"We can go home now, if you're that worried" Henry said ten minutes later when he saw Emma's distant gaze.

She wasn't paying attention to anything that Henry had said nor was she looking where she was going, she had bumped into at two or three people already.

"Uh, wha, what did you say, Henry?" Emma asked, bringing herself back to reality to at least try and listen to what he was talking about.

"I said, we can go home, if you're so worried about mom" Henry said, slightly annoyed that Emma wasn't listening, his other mother always listened to him.

He loved both his parents, and he wanted them to be together, but he sometimes hated it when Emma was too busy thinking about Regina to pay attention to him.

"Are you sure, Henry?" Emma asked, even though inside all she wanted to do was grab Henry, chuck them both in the car and race to Regina's side, she had a feeling something bad had happened.

"Yeah, I'm finished anyway" Henry said, gesturing with his empty hand, as if Emma needed proof.

"Ok, then, let's go" Emma said pulling Henry along with her to the car.

As soon as she go inside the car, she drove out onto the road, almost even speeding.

"MA, you don't need to speed!" Henry said, holding onto the dashboard as if his life depended on it.

"Uh, sorry, kid" Emma said apologetically, slowing down a little bit, if not for her sack, then for Henrys.

"Why are you so distressed, anyway?" Henry asked, slightly confused, his face showing his emotion's.

"I, I actually don't know. I just have a bad feeling" Emma said sounding as confused as him.

"Ok, then, look we're here" Henry said, pointing at his house, hearing Emma sigh in relief at the sight of the large white pristine mansion.

Emma parked the car, jumping out of the bug before Henry had even unbuckled his seat belt. Emma jumped the fence, that bad feeling she had had, was coming back in full force and so Emma ran. The feeling only intensified when she opened the unlocked door. She ran up the stairs, taking two at a time, all the while calling out Regina's name. Henry followed behind, a little confused about what was happening but he knew his mother might be in danger so he started running too. Emma burst into Regina's bedroom only to stop dead in her tracks. Regina was lying on the floor in a pool of her own blood. She had cuts and bruises all over her arms and legs. She looked dead. That thought almost stopped Emma's heart. But she saw Regina's chest moving. She kneeled down and lifted Regina slowly into her arms being careful not to hurt her anymore.

"Emma" Regina gasped as she opened her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Neither woman noticed the stomping of the stairs, announcing Henry until it was too late.

"Mum?" Henry asked, his voice shaky.

He stood there at the door, pale and still, his little pale white hands curling tightly around his school bag, silent tears running down his face. He slowly crossed the room to his two mothers and kneeled besides them.

"What happened?" He asked, trying to keep his voice from cracking.

"Oh, Henry, come here" Regina said softly moving out of Emma's arms and taking Henry in hers, while Emma moved to call an ambulance.

"Mummy, wha, what ha, happened?"

"Sweetie, I'll be fine. Right now I need you to go to Granny's, and stay there with Ruby" Regina said calmly, trying not to wince at the pain she was in.

She didn't want Henry to see her like this. For all his faults, he was still her little prince and she would protect him from anything, including the knowledge of his mother hurt.

"What, no, I'm staying here" he protested, holding onto her arms a little tighter.

"Henry, I'm fine. The cuts are from the thorns on the roses outside, see they're tiny, and the bruises are from when I fell down the stairs" Regina said, her best excuse she could come up with on the spot.

All of them knew it was a lie, but for some reason Henry decided to believe it. Regina let out a small sigh when Henry nodded and stood up, holding his hand out to help her up. Regina took it with a smile and stood up, ignoring the pain like she always did.

"An ambulance will be here in a moment" Emma said, coming to stand next to Regina, then ushered Henry out the door when Regina gestured for her to.

"What really happened? Because frankly that little story you just told Henry there, doesn't cover the fact that you have a black eye and a bruise on your thigh in the image of a hand print" Emma asked coming back in, wrapping an arm around Regina and guiding her over to the bed to sit down.

"Nothing" Regina snapped.

"Seriously, you're going with that?" Emma asked in disbelief.

"Fine, something happened but it's not any of your business. Oh and do you mind staying until the ambulance is here. I'd like for you to send them away" Regina said moving into her bathroom with all the dignity she had, while Emma stood there in shock.

"WHAT! You can't be serious, Regina! REGINA" Emma yelled when she had finally got her senses back and walked over to the bathroom door, banging on it when she found it locked.

"Miss Swan, please leave" Regina called back coldly from the other side of the bathroom door.

If it had been anyone else at the door, they wouldn't have heard it but it was Emma, and when it came to Regina she listened and what she heard right then was a broken woman trying to be distant and strong, trying not to break down. Emma sighed and settled herself on the ground in front of the door, leaning her back against it. She settled herself down to wait. She wouldn't push Regina to talk, she would be there for her and hurt whoever the fuck had done this to Regina.

"Ow!" Emma whined when Regina pushed open the bathroom door, bumping into her back.

"What are you still doing here, Miss Swan?" Regina asked, slightly annoyed.

"I" Emma said before looking up at Regina and losing her voice.

Regina had cleaned all the blood off of her body, and changed out of her clothes into a bath robe. Her tan legs, though a bit battered and bruised, still had Emma's gaze lingering, the slit in the robe revelling a glimpse of a creamy tanned thigh. The robe was a little in dismay, exposing the top of a sexy lacy black bra and giving Emma a hard to resist view. Regina smirked when she saw what had gotten Emma's attention.

"Are you going to just stare at my body or are you going to answer me, Miss Swan?" Regina asked, getting a bit of her confidence back.

"I, uh, sorry" Emma muttered sheepishly.

"It's ok, Miss Swan. Everyone stares" Regina said with a bitter sigh.

"Well, they shouldn't, including me!" Emma said.

Regina looked surprised for a moment at Emma's outburst before she went back to being bored and closed up.

"Get up and leave, please, Miss Swan" Regina said impatiently, tapping her right foot on the floor.

"I'm not leaving until I know you're ok" Emma said, determined to help Regina.

"Miss Swan, I will be fine, it was nothing" Regina said bored.

"Regina, a couple minutes ago you were on the floor in a pool of your own blood, I thought you were dead. You looked dead, ok Regina that is not nothing. I don't know how you can be so calm about this, you're limping for fuck's sake you're obliviously still hurt. UGH, you are impossible, woman" Emma said, frustrated with Regina for not seeing that all she wanted to do was help her.

"Excuse me, Miss Swan, what happens to me is not a part of your business nor does it have anything to do with you. And please control your language, I don't want Henry to catch it" Regina snapped back, tired and sore, all she wanted was Emma to leave her alone so she could heal her own wounds by herself.

"Of course it's my business. Regina, you're my friend so yeah it is my business, oh and I'm the deputy, so anyone in this town getting hurt is my business" Emma manged to get out.

"No, the Mayors business is not of your concern, and frankly I" Regina snapped before she was cut off by Emma.

"Oh my god, that's it, Graham did this, didn't he. I am going to kill him" Emma growled, jogging out the door, down the stairs and out the house.

"Miss Swan, get back here this instant!" Regina yelled running after Emma, still in her bathroom robe.

"Miss Swan!" Regina shouted, grabbing a hold of Emma's bicep, pulling Emma around to face one very angry and annoyed Regina Mills.

"I will not allow you to barge into the Sheriff's station with the intention of hurting the Sheriff, what is between he and I is between US only" Regina hissed attempting to pull Emma back inside her house.

"So, he did do these to you, huh?" Emma asked, her temper barely held in check.

"As I said it is none of your business" Regina said finally pulling Emma inside the house.

"How can you say that!? He hurt you, he deserves to rot in jail for all I care" Emma said, trying not to yell.

"What do you even care? Need I remind you but you were the one who hurt me by turning my own son against me" Regina yelled, turning around to face Emma from where she was standing near the stair case.

"I never wanted to hurt you, Regina, never. And frankly I care because I care about YOU!" Emma shouted at the top of her lungs, her fists clenched by her sides, her green eyes flashing dark emerald for a moment.

As soon as Emma finished, the whole house went silent, Emma embarrassed about what she had so foolishly blurted out and Regina analysing every word she heard come out of Emma's mouth.

"I, what?" Regina asked her voice a little shaky.

"I said I care about you, Regina" Emma said after a few attempts of clearing her throat.

"Why?"

"Because even though you can be a huge bitch, you're still the most amazing mother ever, and that shows something. Besides no one, and I mean absolutely no one should ever be hurt like you have been. So, please let me take you to the hospital to get a check-up, then after you can tell me what happened and I can go beat up Graham and chuck him in a cell for hurting you" Emma said, her fists tightening at the thought of Graham.

"I never said it was Graham who did this to me, Emma" Regina said softly.

"What!? Then who did?" Emma asked confused.

"I, a man who had every right for revenge" Regina said, a tear forming in her eye but Regina didn't let it fall.

"Ok, tell me later, I just want to get you checked first, please?" Emma asked gently, holding her hand out.

Regina nodded slowly, reached out and grabbed Emma's hand.


	4. Chapter 4

"It looks like nothing is broken, just a sprained wrist, a few bruised ribs, some cuts and bruises. I've wrapped your wrist already and all your cuts are healed, your bruises will fade in time as long as you take it easy, Madam Mayor and you make sure you take some painkillers" Whale said with a strict look in his eyes.

"I am the" Regina said sharply, only to be cut off by Emma.

"Yeah, she'll take it easy alright!" Emma said with a threating tone in her voice.

"Miss Swan, how dare you. I am the Mayor of Story Brooke and I have a job to do. I will not sit idly at home twiddling my thumbs" Regina snapped, turning her icy gaze on Emma.

"All I said was that you would take it easy. If not for yourself, then for Henry" Emma pointed out.

"Fine" Regina said with a defected sigh "I trust you to keep this to yourself, Whale!" Regina said levelling a glare on Whale.

"Ok, then, Madam Mayor, Deputy, you can go" Whale said bored, walking straight out as soon as he finished speaking.

"Let's go" Emma said pulling a slightly reluctant Regina up and out of the hospital gently.

"Miss Swan, if you would kindly stop dragging me around like a doll, I can walk by myself. I do not need nor do I want your help" Regina snapped, moving out of Emma's grasp and walking ahead.

Emma just sighed and followed Regina out to her car, since she wouldn't allow Emma to bring them both to the hospital in the bug. Regina was leaning against the side of the car, tapping her foot impatiently when Emma finally caught up.

"Finally, Miss Swan. Really you move so slowly" Regina quipped, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, trust me Madam Mayor, I can move faster when the occasion calls" Emma said, roaming her eyes up and down Regina's body, loving the way a blush spread up from the Mayor's chest to her cheeks, and the cute little widen of her eyes.

"Miss Swan!" Regina said in warning.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll shut up now. Come on, hope in" Emma said, hoping in the driver's seat and starting the car.

Regina sat in the car slowly with a small sigh. She honestly didn't know why Emma was going through all this trouble for her. They weren't even friends, as far as Regina knew they hated each other and she was fine with that. She wouldn't want to be friends with the woman trying to take her son away from her anyway. If Emma were in her position, Regina doesn't think she would be as nice. Or maybe she would. It was Emma Swan, after all.

"Hey, we're here" Emma said, raising a hand and waving it in front of Regina's face to get her attention.

"Oh, yes, of course" Regina said getting out of the car and moving towards the gate "You may leave now, Miss Swan"

"Regina!" Emma said with a warning in her voice.

"Emma, please, I'll be fine" Regina said gently turning around, even going so far as to smile lightly at Emma.

"But, the person who did this to you, he needs to be locked up" Emma said sounding a little unsure of herself.

"And he will be, I'll call the Sheriff in a few minutes after I've taken my painkillers" Regina said smiling to reassure Emma, though she had no idea why she would wish to do so.

"So, Graham really didn't do this to you, huh?" Emma asked, a part of her still sure that Graham was the cause of Regina being hurt.

"No, he didn't, Emma. Graham is not that kind of man" Regina said.

"Well, then who did?" Emma asked, getting frustrated and letting it show in her voice.

"That is none of your business" Regina snapped, having heard the frustrated tone in Emma's voice, she didn't like it one bit and she was sick of explaining herself to the Deputy.

"God damn you, Regina, don't you want him locked up! I don't know how you can be so calm about all this. The man that hurt you is out there, and you're not even scared!" half way through Emma had ended up screaming.

"Miss Swan, behave yourself, I have it under control" Regina said calmly, even though her dark brown eyes were flashing angrily.

"Ok, you know what, call me when your pride is no longer in the way, and then I'll be happy to help you lock up the bastard who did all of this to you" Emma said, gesturing at her bruised and battered body before storming off, muttering to herself.

Regina sighed before walking calmly into her house.

…

"Mum?" Henry yelled, opening the door and rushing in, Ruby hot on his heels.

"Henry, stop yelling, I'm right here" Regina admonished slightly, walking from the dining room.

Henry didn't respond, instead he looked her up and down, checking for any injuries and having found none, he immediately threw himself into Regina's arms, wrapping his tightly around her waist and burrowing his head in her stomach. Regina looked startled for a moment before she wrapped her own arms around her child's shoulders and squeezed him tightly. She blinked back tears at the unexpected display of affection.

"Are you ok? I was so worried about you. Ruby kept telling me to calm down, that you would be alright but I couldn't really do that because when I saw you I thought you were dead, Mommy!" he said, a sob catching onto the last of his words.

"Henry, I'm fine sweetie, it looked worse than it actually was" she said gently, brushing her hand over his hair in an effect to calm him down.

"Are you sure, Mom?" he asked, his voice sounding that of a young child's, scared and confused, wanting his mother to make it all better again.

"Henry, I told you I'm fine, now go upstairs, you may play your PlayStation, but only after you finish your homework" she said, stepping back.

He opened his mouth to argue, but one stern look from his mother sent him to his room, closing his mouth along the way.

"Are you sure you're ok. Or did you just say that for the kid's sake, Regina?" Ruby asked, closing the door and coming to stand beside her friend.

"Oh, Ruby, I don't know what to do anymore" Regina sobbed, the strength in her knees leaving her when her son was no longer in sight, only to be caught by the one person who meant anything to her, other than Henry and Granny of course.

"Shh, Regina, it's going to be ok, all of it, I promise you" Ruby swore, holding the older woman in her lap as Regina cried silently, gripping tightly to the ruby red jacket she wore.

"H, how c, c, can you be, s, s, sure?" Regina stuttered, trying to control her breathing and stop crying but failing horribly at it.

"If you want the truth, I'm not sure at all, but I'll try my best to sure it's all alright" Ruby murmured into Regina's hair, rocking the other woman back and forth in her lap.

_Flash Back_

"_Miss Lucas, what do you think you are doing?" Regina yelled or more like slurred as the red streaked woman lifted her into her arms and started walking towards the mansion._

_Regina remembered feeling an intense pain in her stomach in the morning, being rushed through the hospital by that idiot Whale, her helpless wail as he delivered the bad news, wanting to drown her sorrows somehow, falling to the ground because she was too drunk to stand at all. The next she knew was being in that tiny red car, Miss Lucas reaching down to lift her in her arms._

"_Miss Lucas!" Regina tried to snap, she truly did but she failed at that, just like she failed at nearly everything else._

"_Look, Madam Mayor, you were already drunk off your ass when I walked into the Rabbit Hole, I wasn't going to just leave you there with about ten men in there hoping you were drunk enough to let them fuck you!" Ruby spat out, her disdain of men like that easily seen._

"_Miss Lucas, watch your, your language" Regina tried to scold her but gave up when her tongue felt too big for her mouth and her body started feeling heavy._

"_Regina, go to sleep, I'll take care of you" Ruby promised gently._

_And for some reason Regina trusted the wolf. And Ruby never made her regret it, because she never once broke her promise._

_End Flash Back_


	5. Chapter 5

"Go back ta sleep" Ruby mumbled as the alarm blared, tightening her arms around Regina and snuggling her face in Regina's neck to get away from the light.

"Ruby, dear, we have to get up" Regina said, trying to wiggle out of the younger woman's arms but Ruby tightened her embrace until Regina sighed and decided to let her still sore body rest.

Regina reached over and shut the alarm off before she closed her eyes with a small smile along her lips. She loved sleeping in the wolf's arms, it was one of the few places she actually felt safe, so she let herself drift back to sleep in Ruby's arms.

…

"Stop, turn the damn thing off, or I'll shoot it with my fucking gun!" Emma yelled, Mary Margret's alarm having woken her as well.

"You need to get up as well, don't you remember it's your day with Henry" MM said right before she pulled the blanket down off Emma and the bed, and dropped it to the floor.

"Fuck that is cold!" Emma said, curling up into a ball with her arms hugging herself.

"Well, that may have something to do with you only sleeping in your underwear and a singlet top. After all, it's already winter" Mary Margret pointed out.

"But it's comfy and it's uncomfortable when you wear pants to bed" Emma whined, struggling to wake up.

"Well, you're going to be even more than uncomfortable when you pick up Henry late. You know how the Mayor likes everything to run on time" Mary Margret said, rolling her eyes.

"You really don't like Regina, do you?" Emma asked, sitting up and wiping her eyes.

"I really don't, I don't know exactly why I don't like her but I just don't. Plus I'm not the only one who doesn't either" Mary Margret pointed out; feeling a need to defend herself and lying her face off.

"Yeah, but you like everyone" Emma said, getting up to start getting ready.

"Well, that's not true" Mary Margret said with a small frown upon her face.

"Really, then tell me who else you don't like" Emma dared her as she changed her clothes.

"You're not going to have a shower?" Mary Margret said, avoiding the question.

"You're the avoiding the question, and no, I'm not going to, Regina's probably already pissed, I don't want her any madder then she already is. So, since I need to go, I suppose you're off the hook" Emma said, grabbing her keys and jacket before leaving.

Mary Margret sighed, a little frustrated by Emma's situation. Truth was, she didn't like Regina, she loved the woman. And that scared her most of all, because while it certainly wasn't true love, she knew could be. And she thought Regina had known that too. Mary Margret could see the signs that Emma was trying so desperately to hide. She didn't want her friend going through the pain she did by being with Regina but she didn't know how to stop it. She just hoped that this time, it would be different.

…

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for lunch, Ruby?" Regina asked, smiling at her friend as Ruby slipped her pants on.

"Na, I gotta get back to the diner" Ruby said, shrugging her jacket on before pausing "Unless you need me to stay?" she asked, turning her intense gaze upon the woman still in bed.

"No, it's fine, I believe I just wanted an excuse to skip work today and stay in bed" Regina sighed, slipping the blankets off and shivering a little as the cool air brushed her bare skin, before quickly pulling her silk dressing gown on.

"Well, I'm sure Granny can wait, if that's the case" Ruby said with a wink, sliding her clothes back off before tackling Regina back onto the bed so she was between the other brunettes thighs.

"It most certainly is" Regina whispered back huskily, pulling Ruby down to meet her lips as the wolf slowly slid her right hand down Regina's side, gliding over soft silk covering creamy olive skin, making the older woman whimper in need.

"You know, I don't know why you still have this thing going on between you and Graham. I can meet all your needs" Ruby whispered as she trailed little nips and bites down Regina's neck.

"Yes, but this is comfort sex. What I have with Graham is just normal needy sex that gets me off, you can't be there every time I get horny. Plus I care for you whereas Graham is just a boy toy" Regina said, running her hands down Ruby's back coming to cup her ass, pulling the younger girl closer to her burning core, moaning at the sensation she feels from the friction.

Just as tongues reacquainted themselves with that oh so familiar passion, there was a knock on the front door. Regina pushed Ruby back so she could get up but the wolf refused to move from between her legs so she leaned up on her elbows and raised an eyebrow. Ruby whined but stood up, moving away from Regina and glaring at the door. Regina chuckled as she motioned for Ruby to stay here as she tied her dressing gown and moved down stairs, opening the door to find Emma Swan behind it.

"Miss Swan, what are you doing here?" Regina asked getting annoyed.

"I'm here to pick up Henry" Emma said, trying not to stare but damn she really couldn't help it.

"What do you mean? I thought you had already picked him up" Regina said, panic starting to show upon her face and in her tone.

"No, I slept in" Emma said, confused.

"Henry!" Regina yelled, moving back into the house and almost running up the stairs, Emma right behind her.

"Henry!" Regina gasped in shock, upon finding her son's room to be completely empty.

"Regina, what's wrong?" Ruby said, walking out of the bathroom already dressed.

"Henry's gone" Emma said, seeing as Regina was in shock "Wait, what are you doing here?" she asked after her brain fully processed Ruby being in the house.

"Fuck" Ruby swore as she moved closer to the still in shock woman, putting her arms around her and pulling Regina to her body "We'll find him, I promise you" Ruby says, tightening her arms, forgetting all about Emma.

Emma's face dropped at the way Regina clung to Ruby and she couldn't watch anymore so she went downstairs, willing to wait until Regina had recovered. That little bit of hope that resided in her heart died a bit. She didn't feel like this when she found out about Regina and Graham, sure it hurt but she still had hope. She knew it was because Graham was just sex, while Ruby certainly looked like more. And they could have history, whereas Regina hardly knew Emma at all. Emma decided that once they found Henry, she would try to at least be friends with the love of her life. Even if it hurt every single time she looked at the woman, whom she wanted to call hers.

Like in the books, Emma would put her love before her and if Regina was happy, she knew she would get by. Because Regina's happiness was the one thing she wanted more than to be with Regina herself. But fuck if it didn't already hurt, it felt like she was being stabbed slowly in the chest, right where her heart was.

"Emma, we need to find Henry" Regina said, her mask back in place, wearing a pair of black slakes with a white button blouse and black heels.

"Right, how about we check the castle, and Ruby can check at Granny's to see if he was just hungry" Emma said helpfully.

Emma didn't miss the knowing look Ruby shot nor did she deny that she wanted to put as much space between Regina and Ruby as she could. The green-eyed monster looked like it was making an appearance. This way, she could also spend time with Regina, even if it was just to find their son.

"Alright, but I am not getting in that thing you call a car so we'll be taking mine and I'll being driving" Regina said, curtly, grabbing her car keys and bag, she walked out of the house with her head held high, knowing that Emma would follow her without question, just because this was about Henry.

And the one thing we have in common is Henry's safety, Regina thought with a small smile breaking through. But, oh, she wouldn't know just how wrong she was until after the curse was broken and she would be paying the price.


End file.
